ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2007 - (11/19/2007) The Version Update Has Arrived!
: *A new, large-scale battle system known as “Campaign” has been introduced. :: Related Information>>]]}} *The icon that represents beastman-controlled regions on the Conquest map has been changed. *It is no longer necessary to speak with an NPC to move to a Rent-a-Room. : *Party members can now be invited into your Mog House. :You can open your Mog House to all party and alliance members by selecting the new “Open Mog” option added to the Mog House menu. :Visit a party member’s open Mog House by speaking to the NPC located near the Residential Area entrance and selecting that character’s name from the list displayed. You will be led to your friend’s Mog House automatically. : *The following changes have taken place in the quests “An Understanding Overlord?”, “An Affable Adamantking?”, “A Moral Manifest?”, and “A Generous General?”: :○It is now possible to begin the remaining three quests even after completing one of the quests mentioned above and receiving the reward. However, the quests will not become available to characters that have the previous quest reward currently equipped. :○It is now possible to voluntarily abandon an accepted quest by speaking with the respective guildmaster. *The following changes have been made to the Chocobo Circuit: :○By speaking with an NPC in the Chocobet Center or the grandstand, it is now possible to see a list detailing the information of chocobos that will appear in the race overseen by that NPC. :○You can now see the results of previous races at the General Information Center. :○You can now choose whether or not to return a chocobet ticket to a Chocobet Center NPC after a race. :○The length of time a chocobo will be required to wait between entering races has been reduced from one week to one day (Earth time). :○The following changes have been made to C3 Chocobo Races: ::Signup fee reduced from 5,000 gil to 1,000 gil ::Signup fee reduced from 30 chocobucks to 20 chocobucks ::Winnings reduced from 50,000 gil to 10,000 gil :○The following changes have been made to C4 Chocobo Races: ::Signup fee reduced from 2,000 gil to 500 gil ::Winnings reduced from 10,000 gil to 5,000gil :○C1 and C2 Chocobo Races have been introduced. :○Certain NPC dialogs can now be canceled partway through. *Gobbiebag quests The Gobbiebag Part VII Part VII and The Gobbiebag Part VIII Part VIII have been added. :These quests will become available after fulfilling certain conditions, and allow players to carry even more items in their all-new gobbiebags! :Players must complete all previous gobbiebag quests before the new gobbiebag quests will become available. *Toraimaral Canal Gate　→　Gingerberry Grove :- The label “Toraimarai Canal Gate” on the Windurst Waters map has been changed to “Gingerberry Grove”. *The following labels have been added to the Davoi map: :Bellenorque Abbey :Maison de Beaulaurand :Devil's Finger :The Pechune :The Rofeule Battle-Related *Two new jobs, dancer and scholar, are now available. :Specific quests must be completed in order to obtain each job. :*The limit break quest “Shattering Stars” will be implemented for dancer and scholar in the next version update. :In order to raise the dancer or scholar job above level 71 before the next version update, it will be necessary to first complete “Shattering Stars” with a different job. : Related Information>>]]}} *Many new monsters have been introduced along with the Wings of the Goddess areas. :Some of these creatures will react aggressively to the use of job abilities and weapon skills. *The following changes have been made to two-handed weapons: :○Bonuses from attributes have been reduced. :○The method for calculating damage has been readjusted. *The effects of the following weapon skills have been adjusted: :Tachi: Yukikaze :Tachi: Gekko :Tachi: Kasha *A new white magic spell “Repose” has been added. :○Repose (Level 48) ::Puts an enemy to sleep. *A new thief job ability “Accomplice” has been added. :○Accomplice (Level 65) ::Steals half of the target party member's enmity and redirects it to the thief. *The following changes have been made to beastmaster pet commands: :○”Heel,” “Stay,” and “Leave” now share the same recast time. :○The recast time for ”Heel,” “Stay,” and “Leave” has been reduced from 10 seconds to 5 seconds. :○The amount of health recovered when a beastmaster uses the “Stay” command on a pet out of combat has been greatly increased. *A new beastmaster pet command “Snarl” has been added. :○Snarl (Level 45) ::Transfer enmity to a pet invoked with the "Call Beast" ability. *A new ranger job ability “Velocity Shot” has been added. :○Velocity Shot (Level 45) ::Increases attack power and speed of ranged attacks, while reducing attack power and speed of melee attacks. *Several issues concerning the Gigas race have been addressed. This has resulted in a change of graphics and jobs for a section of the Gigas population. *The strength of the Fomor notorious monster “Lobais” who inhabits the Sacrarium area of the Tavnazian Archipelago has been adjusted. *A character’s 2-hour ability will now wear off when changing areas. *The following changes have been made to Pankration: :○New feral skills have been added. ::STR +50/DEX +50/VIT +50/AGI +50/INT +50/MND +50/CHR +50/Max HP Boost Max HP +30%/Max MP Boost Max MP +30%/Attack +30%/Defense +30%/Magic Attack Bonus Magic Attack +30%/Magic Defense Bonus Magic Defense +30%/Accuracy +30%/Magic Accuracy +30%/Evasion +30%/ Spell Interruption Rate Interruption Rate -50% :○It is now possible to capture elementals on soul plates for use in creating a soul reflector. :○It is now possible to confirm your match time by speaking with the NPC after making a match application. :○Investigating the fence surrounding the battle cages will now allow you to choose among several camera angles from which to observe the current match. Item-Related *New items purchasable with guild points have been added to the trading contract quests. *New “food” category items have been added. *Many new types of equipment have been added. *The following items have been added to the equipment/furniture accepted by the storage NPC: :Moogle Cap :Nomad Cap :Redeyes *The icon graphics for the following items have been changed: :Thief's Tools/Bast Parchment/Insect Fletchings/Southern Pearl/Eastern Paper/Unicorn Horn/Ultima's Cerebrum/Ultima's Heart/Ultima's Claw/Ultima's Leg/Ultima's Tail/Omega's Eye/Omega's Heart/Omega's Foreleg/Omega's Hind Leg/Omega's Tail/Plaited Cord/Vanilla/Marid Hide/Marid Leather/Orobon Lure/Cerberus Hide/Cerberus Leather/Puk Fletchings Puk Fletchling/Plasma Oil/Soulflayer Tentacle/Khimaira Horn/Khimaira Tail/Giant Donko/Hermes Quencher/Scapegoat/Apkallu Egg/Lufaise Fly/Bronze Bullet/Morion Tathlum/Phantom Tathlum/Arctic Wind/East Wind/Zephyr/Antarctic Wind/Nazar Bonjuk *The attributes for the “Ebisu Fishing Rod ebisu fishing rod” have been adjusted. *The names of the following items have been changed: :Neutralizing Plt. -> Neutralizing Silver Neutralizing Slv. :Rogue's Plt. -> Rogue's Silver System-Related *The “Macros” option in the main menu has been expanded to contain 20 macro “books.” :It is possible to register up to ten “sets” of macros within each book. Each macro book can be labeled with any name the player chooses. *New text commands have been added: :Command/macro /macro :Command/campaignmap /campaignmap :Command/cmap /cmap :○/macro ::Individual macro books or sets can be selected by combining the “/macro“ command with the “book” and “set” subcommands.<> :Example: ::To select Book 15 :::/macro book 15 ::To select Set 3 :::/macro set 3 :○/campaignmap, /cmap ::This command opens the “Campaign” map under “Region Info” in the main menu. *An issue with the arrival and departure animations of the airships and ferries has been addressed. *An issue wherein the travel time for the following ferry routes was shorter than intended has been addressed: :Open sea route to Mhaura :Silver Sea route to Nashmau *Many new terms have been added to the Auto-Translator auto-translate dictionary. border="0" width="80%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="2" align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" Category align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" Term - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Campaign - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Allied Notes - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Morale - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Prosperity - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Reconnaissance - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Fortifications - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Resources - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Influence - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Controlled Areas - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Heroism Gauge - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" In Conflict - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Confederate Icon - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Layer Area - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Campaign Evaluation - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Allied Tags - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Sigil - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Temporary Item - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Campaign Ops - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" campaign battle - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" checkpoint garrison - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" medal - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" opinion poll - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" audience - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" war climate details - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" battle strategies - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" internal policy - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" skill - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" production - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Op Credits - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Text Commands align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" /macro - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Text Commands align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" /campaignmap - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Groups align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Allied Forces of Altana - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Groups align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Royal Army of San d'Oria - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Groups align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Republican Army of Bastok - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Groups align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Federal Forces of Windurst - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Groups align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Orcish Hosts - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Groups align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Quadav Shieldwarriors - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Groups align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Yagudo Theomilitary - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Groups align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Dark Kindred - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Jobs align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Dancer - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Jobs align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Scholar - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Repose - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Pyrohelix - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Hydrohelix - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Ionohelix - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Cryohelix - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Geohelix - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Anemohelix - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Luminohelix - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Noctohelix - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Firestorm - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Rainstorm - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Thunderstorm - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Hailstorm - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Sandstorm - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Windstorm - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Aurorastorm - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spells align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Voidstorm - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Trance - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Sambas - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Drain Samba - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Aspir Samba - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Haste Samba - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Waltzes - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Curing Waltz - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Healing Waltz - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Divine Waltz - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Jigs - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spectral Jig - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Chocobo Jig - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Steps - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Quickstep - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Box Step - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Stutter Step - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Flourishes - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Wild Flourish - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Desperate Flourish - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Animated Flourish - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Violent Flourish - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Reverse Flourish - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Building Flourish - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Tabula Rasa - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Light Arts - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Dark Arts - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Modus Veritas - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Stratagems - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Penury - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Celerity - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Rapture - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Accession - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Parsimony - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Alacrity - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Ebullience - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Manifestation - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Accomplice - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Job Abilities align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Velocity Shot - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Pet Commands align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Snarl - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Southern San d'Oria S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" East Ronfaure S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Jugner Forest S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Batallia Downs S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Everbloom Hollow - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" The Eldieme Necropolis S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Bastok Markets S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" North Gustaberg S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Grauberg S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Ruhotz Silvermines - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Vunkerl Inlet S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Pashhow Marshlands S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Rolanberry Fields S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Crawlers' Nest S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Windurst Waters S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" West Sarutabaruta S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Fort Karugo-Narugo S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Ghoyu's Reverie - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Meriphataud Mountains S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Sauromugue Champaign S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Garlaige Citadel S - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" The Ronfaure Front - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" The Norvallen Front - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" The Gustaberg Front - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" The Derfland Front - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" The Sarutabaruta Front - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Place Names 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" The Aragoneu Front - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Smokescreen - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Pit Spider - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Aegis Scream - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Granite Rose - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Hawk Eye - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Slaughterhouse - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Brave Dawn - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Stock and Awe - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Materiel Storm - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Vanguard-X - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Crimson Domino - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Crystal Fist - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Iron Anvil - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Streetsweeper - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Game Terms 2 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Delta Strike } Only *The option “Run in Windowed Mode” has been added to the “General” tab of the Final Fantasy XI FINAL FANTASY XI Config Tool. Checking this box and saving the new settings will run the game in windowed mode the next time you start FINAL FANTASY XI. : : : :These settings are a general example, and the optimal values may differ depending on the graphic card, etc. being employed. *Warnings for Windowed Mode :After changing the settings, the size of the window will be displayed under “Overlay Graphics Resolution” on the “Screen Size” tab. While in windowed mode, it is possible to alter the window size by clicking and dragging on the edge of the window with the mouse. Press and hold the Shift key to maintain the same vertical and horizontal proportions. Right-click on the title bar and select “Default Size” to return the window to the default window size setting. :Even in the case where the maximum value for the “Overlay Graphics Resolution” is set to the same value as the full screen display, the window will be slightly smaller than the full screen. :It is not possible to take screenshots in windowed mode by pressing the Alt key and the Print Screen key. :The brightness, contrast, sharpness, etc. of windowed mode will differ slightly from full screen mode. :You may lose your connection and be returned to PlayOnline when performing the following actions while FINAL FANTASY XI is running: ::Activating certain screen savers ::Starting other applications Issues *The terms “Burrow” and “Bore” are reversed in the display shown by the Chocobet NPCs when asked for race chocobo information. *Xbox 360 Only :After installing the expansion disc Wings of the Goddess, or the Final Fantasy XI: Vana'diel Collection, and attempting to download the version update, the error code "POL-12313" will be displayed. Retrying the download will allow the version update to proceed normally. }} See Also * 2007 - (11/19/2007) The Version Update Has Arrived!/Items __NOEDITSECTION__